Black Dragon
by DragoonKnight Agnim
Summary: Never asked where the divines got their champions, why they wiped their memories, and frankly dont care, what happens when one that suffered and lost, gained more and gained back. A marauder is loose on Tamriel and his new best friend gave him his memories like his favorite food, swiss cheese. Then again nobody acused Sirius Black of having alll his marbles. M for posible Violence


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its series; they belong to JK Rowling

Normally I see many HP/TES crossovers, so i thought of trying my hand at one while my muse returns for the others

************************************************************** Chapter One: On the other side of the Veil**

As the sun shined bright a cold wind passed my form giving me chills as the strange sound of a carriage and horses finally woke me up from my slumber.

My vision was blurred at first; I could only see forms of light and figures.

"Hey you awake yet?" a voice in front of me filled my ears as my vision cleared.

Strong. That was the first impression of the man in front of me, blond hair heavy completion while dressed in a strange amour covered with a blue cloak that reminds me of winter.

"Are you ok man?" this time he asked a bit softly

"Of course he is not ok, neither of us all are going to be ok" a voice to his right shouted, naked panic taunting his voice "And is all your fault you dammed Storm Cloaks"

As the two people started bickering between them I did what most students should do while Binns droned about the goblin wars. Tuned them out while observing my surroundings, so in the meantime many slept through Binns's class this was a good way to check out the girls as they tried to position themself in a more confortable forms that did well to their curves against the robes… and also to check for new prank victims can`t forget about that.

As I did my cursory glance y could see we were on a carriage pulled by a horse

It seems we are in a forest, a cold one if the presence of snow is an indication. Two more carriages were being pulled before us, making mine the last one. On each there seems to be from six to eight persons, men and women alike (and what women) some in a leathery armor (free) while the others in the light and blue like the man before me (tied up).

But then again there seems to be others dressed in familiar rags, like the ones he wore when he awoke in Azkabam, rough and uncomfortable like the one he was wear….

Well Shit

No, no, no... He absolutely refuses to go to Azkaban again

"… Ulfrik Stormcloak" finished the blond man in front.

"_uh so they were still fighting" _as he was brought out of his mild panic he managed to glace at his side, another man but dressed in what looked expensive robes and fur, tied and gagged but one thing radiated from him.

Power, and not power like magic, but Power with the capital P

His sight circled his location again; it seems they were being transported to a new location as he saw a building that looked like a medieval fortress.

"Ah Hegel, never thought I would see it again" the man in front of him mentioned, " I have an old flame in there, quiet the looker actually, hope she remembers me" this was finished by a chuckle as the carriages entered by the giant doors into the town.

I could remember old flames as well, but for some reason he could only remember red hair in different shades. No there was a brunet and a blonde, hot as hell, but for the love of merlin he couldn`t remember their names or faces, or actually what was his name again?

"THALMOR, WHAT IN OBLIVION ARE THOSE ELVES DOING HERE" this time he was awakened by a shout, scanning the area he could see two figures mounting horses as they passed by.

Male and female, dressed in black robes both with a haughty expression of superiority in their own mind, the only differences were that the female was shorter and had boobs. Their faces actually made him remember seeing them in other as the image of "bad faith" he though.

"Bloody hell, one would think that they would do a favor to the world and extinct themselves with that much inbreeding, they are so ugly and alike I wouldn`t be surprised if they were siblings." Y kind of ranted "I mean wouldn't they become sterile and stupid those bloody purity's murders" remembering the words from a bright curly hair, I couldn't remember her except that she was important to some one that was family. But who?

"MHHHMhhh"

"Buahaa"

One muffled sound as another barked in laughter I could se the powerful well dressed prisoner and the blond in front of me laughing hard, while the others in the carriage were horrified at my words.

"Haha..." the blonde man in front breathed a bit as he regained composure, "At least we could go to Sonvengard with a smile"

Before I could respond the carriage made a halt near the others.

"EVERY PRISIONERS DOWN AND IN FRONT" an obnoxious voice resounded the area. As I searched the speaker I could se a tanned woman in armor, barking orders like no tomorrow, the helmet hide her visage as she talked to this old guy, well more like shouted to some one that looked like her superior. She really needs to relax more.

"BRING ON THE PRISIONERS" damm, does she really have to scream in that kind of man voice? What a mood killer.

"NEXT PRISIONER"

"no" a soft voice to my left sounded " I am innocent" before I could react the man to my right started running, I could had followed him as a dog..

I can turn into a Dog?

OK I CAN TURN INTO A DOG; why didn't I remember it? But why could I…

Any train of thought was stopped by a shout, as I gazed in front of me horror filled my self, they killed him, they shoot an arrow to him and nobody said something. What is wrong with this place?

"Prisoner who are you?" Suddenly a man in front of me asked, he was dressed in the same armor the ones that bought me here had like the armed ones that just shot the escapee, he had a parchment in his hands as he gazed to me. So what can I tell him if I don't know who I am?

Mmm hat could be good, I could be anyone, like Hugh Heffner… who was him and why I wanted to be him?

As the soldier… he was a soldier right? Well as the soldier gazed into me I tried to respond, but couldn't resist to be a little vague.

"Well.." I started " I am a Human obviously" I couldn't resist to keep the tone playful as the other people tied up began to snicker.

He frowned a bit, but the man-lady began to scowl, as a spark of memory came to me "Member of the parliament of GREAT BRITAN" my voice was joyful.

The sniggers turned laughter as it filled me with mirth, "Of course full heart of Lion from the house of the Griffons" I couldn't understand but part of what I said was incomplete as if I needed a bit more since it was an important part of my identity.

"Jijiji, for a Breton he has the proud and sack of a Nord" and attractive Black haired women commented as her giggles did wonderful things for her blue armor. Black Hair… Black… it is missing something.

The man in front didn't share my enthusiasm as he asked "Are you Serious?"

Black

Serious

Serious Black

It resounded in my head as I smiled, this was me "But course"

"My name" I breathed as I tried to respond with a voice full of conviction, full of strength, but most importantly full of confidence as I announced myself to the world like any proud member of the crimson and gold house.

"Is **SIRIUS BLACK**" and let the world know it

TBC

Okay, new story, this one ideas has been bugging me for quiet a bit, especially when I actually see Skyrim/HP stories featuring Snape, why him? When the potter-verse has a lot of good characters that never had the chance to shine, and all in favor of the dungeon bat. I will continue writing my other stories since I actually finished my classes' in college, which means more time to chase for muses. Hey my grandfather said, "From lizard to up everything is hunt"

Till next time;

"_Have you seen a Big-ass black dragon?"_

"_No it was brown and green"_

…_._

"_We needed a champion, and we couldn't find one, but then you fell into our laps; well more like fell from a green vomit portal into the lap of Kinareht as your face fell into Dibella`s bosom you lucky son of a bitch."_

"_But then again Sherogaht got you first" _

"_Want some cheese?" _

Chapter 2 the Dog Star

**OMAKE:**

Severus Snape, proud Death eater and double spy, now the headmaster of the most prestigious magical school in the world. He was a man that betrayed and killed others in cold blood while children told stories of him as if he was the boogie man, someone worst than his master.

He was proud of it, of how he showed his power against his peers, as he tormented those too weak to rise. For all he knew the others were dead, at the same time he was surrounded by the Carrows siblings as they tortured and killed those that opposed them, in order to create a noble indoctrination. And if they were to lose he would just say the immortal words of his previous employer, "it was for the greater good"

That was how he normally sees himself every day since the dead of the previous headmaster at his wand, now in reality he was just a bully playing the big leagues.

"He said you were dead, He promised you were dead, thrown into oblivion for ever"

He chanted in his bed as he rocked back and forth. Wand gripped hard till his hands were white, eyes scanning his surroundings as laughter filled his room.

When I said big leagues I wasn't referring to dark lords and prophecies. But to Real Wars, brave champions, merciless Dragons and real ancestors, in other words real trouble to their enemies.

It all started a week ago; he was enjoying breakfast as the gaze of his subordinates fell into him. He was collected even though the stupid Potter brat had disappeared from the radar month ago and the blood-traitor Weasley abandoned them long ago.

He wasn't preoccupied as it showed what he thought of the brat in the beginning and that Albus was a stupid for thinking a mediocre half-assed wizard spawned by James Potter was of any help in a war. To him the light side had lost.

Then the unthinkable happened as the body of Jugson, the death eater ordered by their lord to control Hogsmead, fell from the ceiling, bloody and bruised with a dagger sticking a parchment to its chest. Clearly this was a message that some unruly hero want-to-be, as he checked the parchment he didn't found a note or anything important only a word in bold letters SHOWTIME followed by the dark print of a hand.

Dismissing it as unimportant he retired to his chambers to contact the dark lord for a new watcher of the town and perhaps some help in hunting the idiot that dares to go against them.

Poor, poor misguided fool, as he couldn't see that not only the rules of the engagement had changed but also its participants. And that this was only the beginning.

He was so full of himself he dismissed the elf that was telling him how many things in his office disappeared including the sword he was supposed to give the Potter brat.

He ignored as the shadows mocked him as he felt the cold, but never the less he continued his journey, that was till he found himself naked in the drafty corridor of the Scottish castle as Alecto slapped him for his indecency, meanwhile the barks of a dog filled the night.

The next day thing went from bad to worse as the news reported the death of Fenrir Greyback, his corpse half eaten had been dropped in the ministry atrium the night before with the news that the werewolves had abandoned the dark lord.

Yaxley came too him in the afternoon to explain how all the vampires in the isles completely banished, yet the only witness appeared to be a muggle lunatic taking to someone called Arekay and how he was amused. Ignoring him he inspected the lairs and found them full of burnt mark on the floor, ashes and what looked to be crossbow bolts on the furniture yet no trace of the vampires.

Those were two dark creatures already that were no longer on the services of the dark lord. And he still had yet to receive news about Jugson`s substitute. He was too worried he missed the fact several students and a couple of professors were missing.

Again in the night he had to return to his office in starkers and he didn't detect the culprit.

Third day was when things began to get worse, as Wormtail appeared in the great hall much to Minerva`s surprise, but the rat animagus didn't care as he started relating how a man in a demonic black and red armor with a female vampire attacked Malfoy manor last night. Snape paled as he heard how the man could actually block the Killing curse just to decapitate Lucius Malfoy with a glowing sword. But what scared him the most was as the female vampire killed Bellatrix like she was a simple fly and then proceed to convert Narcissa Malfoy into a vamp thrall.

The rodent faced man was actually crying as he explained how the man in armor removed his helmet revealing Sirius Black.

And Snape screamed in despair.


End file.
